Amy's Ear Worm : Spoilers
by Boys3allC
Summary: Smutty one shot about recent spoilers


The whole time Dave is talking Amy is not listening to word he is saying. Amy feels she should make a better effort to entertain her guest but her heart is nit in it. There is a song stuck in her head playing on a loop. An old Elvis song her mother used to listen to called She's not you. All while he is describing some extremely boring conference the song loops in her head.

Her hair is soft and her eyes are oh so blue

She's all the things a girl should be,

but she's not you.

She knows just how to make me laugh when I feel blue

She's ev'rything a man could want,

but she's not you.

And when we're dancing

It almost feels the same

I've got to stop myself from

Whisp'ring your name

She even kisses me like you used to do.

And it's just breaking my heart

'cause she's not you.

Replace the she with he and that was how she was feeling about Dave. He was perfectly nice, handsome enough, smart, educated… but he was not Sheldon. With Sheldon there was a never ending amount of topics for them to discuss. With Dave every topic they tried all seemed to circle back to Sheldon. After dinner they sit on the couch to watch a movie. She is so nervous remembering what Bernadette said about inviting men up to your apartment. This would be their third date she hoped he was not expecting anything from her. She has no idea what to do or what to say to im. It feels like he's looking at her expectantly.

"I like your tie pin." she tells him nervously leaning in to get a better look. It is a little cartoon character and she can't tell who it is. As she leans in he leans with her his mouth puckered and she jumps backwards in surprise. It had not been a pretense for a kiss. The only kiss they had shared had not wowed her. His lips were cold gummy and his beard had been scratchy. Nothing like kissing Sheldon his soft smooth cheeks, is warm inviting mouth. How he always smelled like talc. dave wore a strong mans cologne that Amy did not find particularly inviting. She could not keep on doing this. Sheldon had made it clear that he did not want her like that anymore. So she should make a good faith effort with Dave. Who is now looking at her hurt and confused.

"This is silly I am sorry,.. I just don't have much experience." she admits.

"It's okay I don't bite." he says smiling and she relaxes a bit his british accent is charming and he as been very patient with her. Amy steels her nerves and leans forward daring herself to take the leap into the unknown. She feels like there is a magnetic force repelling her away as he leans forward into her. Then she hears the first knock and she startles.

"Amy?" he asks after each set of three and she sighs. He is all se can think about and the last person she wants to see right now.

"Sheldon this is not really a good time." she tells him and the look he gives her stops her dead in her tracks. It is intense and smoldering and it makes her weak in her knees.

"I don't care I have something to say to you. I had this song stuck in my head and I thought I was going crazy. Then I realized it was you stuck in my head, stuck in my heart. You are an earworm to my heart Amy farrah Fowler as much as I try I just can not shake you."

"Sheldon I…" she says shocked trying to process what is going on in her head. Sheldon had a song stuck in his head too what a coincidence. What was he trying to say? That he did not want to just be friends?

"I believe he is saying that he loves you and wants to be your boyfriend again." Dave pipes up from the couch.

"Yes, he is right Amy I want to be your boyfriend again will you be my girlfriend?" He asks his blue eyes blazing into hers.

"Yes Sheldon I want to be your girlfriend again." Amy tells im smiling so widely he cheeks hurt.

"I love you Amy." he says quietly gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too, Sheldon." And all she wants to do is wrap him up in her arms and kiss him. But she knows that he won't like that especially not with Dave still around.. He is staring back at her with an inscrutable look on his face when she hears Dave call from the couch.

"Kiss her you brilliant fool!" Amy has to stifle a giggle. Sheldon won't like that at all. But to her surprise he walks inside the door frame towards her. Amy steps up into him and feels his arms on her waist and she steps into him. This time it feels like the magnet is pulling her the opposite direction, pulling her towards Sheldon. When his lips connect with hers she feels like the earth is moving under her feet. Amy grabs onto him to steady herself on her shaky legs and he pulls her closer. Standing in the circle of his arms flush against the plane of his long lean body feels like home and sighs with pleasure. He takes the opportunity of her open mouth to tentatively massage his tongue against hers. Amy runs her tongue softly on the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth wider. His grip on her waist increases as he kisses her like he has never kissed her before. When they break apart they are both breathless and beaming at each other.

"Well I am sorry for interrupting your date. You two have fun." Sheldon says turning to leave but Amy catches his hand. The date with Dave is over. Spending another minute in his presence was intolerable.

"Come back here." She says pulling him towards her and kissing him again. Pressing her body against his. Sheldon responds immediately wrapping her up in his large hands pulling her tight against his body. Amy let's out an involuntary moan as their tongues continue to dance together. Amy grips his shoulders to keep steady. Fascinated by the way his muscles feel as they flex when he grips her closer. Her hands do some exploring running down from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. Amy wonders what his skin feels like underneath his shirt. Sheldon's hands mirror her own traveling up from her waist, across the small of her back and upwards.

"Well I guess I will be going then." She is vaguely aware of Dave saying but she ignores him. Dave gets up and walks towards them standing at the door. "I must say Dr. Cooper I am a big fan of your work. When you are not so ahem… Occupied… I would love to pick your brain." He tells Sheldon who makes no motion that he heard him. Dave slips out of the still open door. Amy raises her leg and kicks the door shut behind him. "Lovely Evening." She hears him remark from the other side of the door.

Sheldon moves suddenly still not breaking their kiss and turns her around backing her against the door. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he grabs her leg and wraps it around his waist pressing her back against the door. She can feel the hard length of his body pressing against hers. He kisses her deeper holding her against the door with his body. Amy is beginning to feel light headed this has to be a dream. He breaks away from her stares down at her his blue eyes soft yet intense. He raises a hand to her face and softly strokes her face cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I can't believe I have you back." He says gazing at her fondly.

"I can't believe I have you back." Amy tells him softly. "I don't want you to go." She tells him shyly. She just got him back she never wants him out of her sights again. She wants him to stay with her tonight. She wants to wake up and the first thing she sees is his face so she knows she did not imagine it all.

"I'm not going anywhere." He tells her kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I meant tonight." She says looking into his eyes and biting her lip nervously.

"That's what I meant too." He tells her kissing her again this time softer and sweeter. " I just got you back. If I leave this might all be a dream." He says voicing her thoughts.

"What would you say if I told you that I stole a pair of your pajamas awhile ago just in case this ever came up?" She asks him and he smiles at her.

"You know how I feel about preparedness." He tells her.

"I was hoping you would say that." She says and she moves away from him and grabs his hand and leads him towards her bedroom. Taking him to her dresser drawers and pulling out the bottom drawer. Inside is a pair of his pajamas and a toothbrush still in it's package.

"You kept this?" He asks touched and she shakes her head yes.

"I never stopped hoping." She tells him and he surprises her by grabbing her again and kissing her. Never leaving her lips as he slowly walks her to the bed. Pushing her down on it gently then leaning over her body. Amy scoots up the bed and Sheldon follows her covering her body with his own. Pressing her into the bed as he kisses her. Amy gets bold and moves her hands under the material of his shirts. Exploring the smooth expanse of his bare flesh, feeling his solid muscle. Sheldon sits up and pulls his shirts off. "What are you doing?" She asks shocked.

"You don't have to hope anymore Amy." He tells her leaning down to kiss her hitching her skirts around her waist so his body his between her legs.

"Sheldon, you don't have to prove anything. We don't have to do this." She weakly protests as he pulls her up and removes her sweater.

"I am not proving anything. I have wanted this for a very long time." He tells her as she pulls her dress over her head. He stares at her almost nude body with lust. Brushing his hands across her collar bones. Down the straps of her bra and across the tops of her breasts. "I would lay awake at night thinking of you. Cursing myself for not taking you when I had the chance. Torturing myself imagining some other man staking his claim on you. I promised myself if I ever had another chance I would take it. I won't squander my time with you any longer." He tells her.

Amy's hands find their way to the waistband of his pants and tug downwards. The finish undressing each other then lay down on the bed facing each other. Gazing into one another's eyes. Amy can't get over how beautiful he is, how every part of his body is perfect.

"You are so beautiful." He tells her pulling her into a kiss that deepens and makes her quiv . His hands freely roam her body. Mapping every single surface with his long fingers. Pausing only at her breasts to gently caress them. Tben stopping at her bottom to give it a light slap making her giggle. Amy explore his body as well, relishing the feel of his skin under her hands. When she gets to his hard member he gasps against her mouth as she strokes him. Kissing her harder and deeper as she tests her limits. He stops her gently as he moves over top of her again fitting his body between her legs.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says concerned.

"You won't, don't worry we belong together." She tells him wrapping a leg around his waist and guiding him inside of her. They both let out a hiss as they as they adjust to the overwhelming sensations. It feels so foreign but so good as he begins to move inside her. Sheldon props himself on his arms so he does not crush her under his weight."Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"Don't worry about me. It is you I am worried about. I am fantastic." He moans as he thrusts inside her.

"So am I." Amy tells him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again as she grinds her hips against him. The pleasure is starting to build inside her as he matches her rhythms.

"Oh Amy!" He calls as he thrusts deeper inside her. Closing his eyes against the intensity of sensation. Seeing him this unhinged does something to her. She starts to feel herself letting go and riding an intense wave of pleasure.

"Sheldon!" She calls out as her orgasm wrings her body out. She can feel his body tense up then relax and she knows he found his release as well. He rolls off her and lays on his side pulling her against his chest. They lay like that for awhile not saying anything until Sheldon breaks the silence.

"That was…" He begins breathless.

"Amazing." She finishes curling against his chest running her hand through his ligt smattering of chest hair.

"To say the least." He agrees. "I believe that is what they call make up sex." He says and Amy smiles.

"Mmm…" Amy says making a contented noise. "I can't wait to try all the other kinds with you." She purrs.

"Alright." He says enthusiastically and Amy looks up at him confused.

"Alright what?" She asks as he kisses her and rolls onto his back taking Amy with him making her squeal with delight as she straddles him.

"Let's try all the other kinds."


End file.
